The use of golf carts and other four wheel vehicles built on similar chassis have become increasingly popular both for golf and other recreation and transportation uses. The vehicles have been dressed up with additional seats, tops, sides and other luxuries. The vehicles are used for recreation and transportation at resorts and communities, and even in neighborhoods, where permitted. The use of the vehicles is typically controlled by a key switch. However, the key switch is often left in the vehicles when they are in use and when left unattended for periods of time. Even when the vehicles are parked with the key removed, it is relatively easy to wire the vehicles to start. Immobilizing systems have been provided to render the vehicle inoperable when not in use. Electrical and mechanical systems have been proposed for disabling a golf cart and similar vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,904 discloses a golf cart anti-theft device for locking the brake pedal in the depressed position, including a solenoid member which extends to wedge the brake pedal in an inoperable position. However, the electrical systems are susceptible to the same problem as the key switch, that is, they can be disabled by manipulating the wiring, and mechanical systems have typically been relatively complicated.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a manual locking system which is simple and easy to use to prevent the unauthorized use of a golf cart type vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and reliable mechanical locking system for a golf cart and the like vehicle which can be added as an aftermarket system, or provided on new vehicles.